


Guro Challenge: Stitches

by newbensolo



Series: Kylux Guro Challenge [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Bondage, Cutting, Day 7 : Stitches, Gore, Hux Cuts Kylo, Light Manipulation, M/M, Minor Threats, Sadism, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm really struggling to write so this is really late I'm sorry :/ it's shitty and short</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guro Challenge: Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really struggling to write so this is really late I'm sorry :/ it's shitty and short

Hux slides the scalpel down Kylo's breast bone. Kylo strains against the bonds that hold him to the chair, cuffed from wrist to bicep, at his waist, and ankle to upper thigh. There are fading pink lines that decorate his hips and patchy burns across his forearms. The fresh wound on his chest is superficial but is dripping down the sides of his broad chest.

Kylo’s quieted by the gag between his teeth. He isn't really fighting though, just putting on a show. Hux makes a cut beside the first. The edges white then bright bleeding pink as the blood flows. He drags his scalpel on the fatty area beneath Kylo's belly button, digging into the softness. There's less blood so he moves lower and digs deeper. His latex gloves slippery with the blood. He steps back, looks at the mess he's made. Kylo's face is pale and twisted with pain as he bites on his gag. There's blood dripping to floor and leaving crimson lines across his skin. He sets the scalpel down on the instrument table behind him. 

Hux rubs Kylo's cheek gently, a lover's touch and traces the lines of his scar. He watches as Kylo relaxes into him and silently picks up his scalpel. He presses the point into Kylo's puffy bottom lip, the man's eyes flying open in panic. “Don't worry, Ren, your pretty face will look better this way.” He pets Kylo's hair with one hand. “Trust me, pet.” 

He watches Kylo relax visibly and slices him open from lip to chin. He watches the pain run through Kylo like electricity, his body locking up and he bites down on the gag savagely. 

Hux watches him shudder and writhe until the last waves have gone and he turns, taking off his bloody gloves. He grabs a fresh pair, pulling them on in a practiced way to keep them sterile. He grabs the cleaned, curved needle and dredges the thread from the alcohol it's been soaking it. He holds it under the light to thread it, ignoring Kylo's soft whimpers.

He shoots Kylo a look to quiet down, and starts in on the wounds on his chest. He grins at the absolute lack of tremors in his hands as he sews Kylo shut. Moving from the original wound to the one beside it. There's a sudden low moan from Kylo before he passes out, Hux stops his sutures to wait for him to come to. “Be good, baby, I know you can handle it.” He says, voice sweet. His eyes are frozen with malice as he returns to his work. “I know you would hate it if I left your mouth split wide.”

Kylo doesn't breathe until Hux backs away, pausing before he starts on the still wet stomach wounds. Kylo lays still, hissing softly with the way his skin is pulled tightly together. Soon the skin is closed, and the stitches are neatly slanted, evenly spaced. Hux admires his work with a glowing superiority. He sets the needle aside and places new thread onto the alcohol for Kylo's lips.

He walks up to Kylo, and pulls the gag from his mouth. He carelessly drags it against his split lip and chin watching Kylo suppress his reaction, He smiles wide, his teeth showing like a predator. The sight makes Kylo's insides twist in terror and arousal. Hux leans down and kisses him, tongue sliding into his wounded lip. Kylo feels shock building from the tips of his fingers and toes as it tries to take him under. He fights it blearily as he lets himself he kissed.

He takes a deep, shaky breath when Hux steps back. The approving hum sending a euphoric rush through him. He's in a daze the entire time Hux is closing his lip.The reality hits him in a rush as the bonds are removed from his arms, then his waist, and finally his legs. He stretches lazily, and smiles at Hux. Hux’s bare hands come to rub his upper arms and thighs. He stretches his back and rests back onto the table. His mouth is swollen and he's almost afraid to speak. “Am I pretty, Hux?” 

There's a bright blinding flash of a camera he didn't see Hux grab before he answers. “You're the prettiest, doll.”


End file.
